helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Civil War
---- Grace (nehmt es als Lied zu dieser Geschichte, denn es ist so verdammt wahr) Civil War - Krieg des Volkes Warum gibt es eigentlich Krieg? Eine schwere Frage... mir wird sie häufig gestellt, mal von jungen Zicklein und mal von alten Veteranen, mit denen ich schon lange Seite an Seite Schlacht um Schlacht gefochten habe... und sie alle wollen eine möglichst präzise und gut verständliche Antwort. Den Ersteren pflege ich zu sagen: "Kinderchen, in dieser Welt gibt es viele, viele gute Ziegen, Ponys, Schatten, Black-Ponys, Combine und andere, die nett, freundlich und in Harmonie mit ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden, Bekannten und Verwandten leben, also Lebewesen wie ihr. Sie möchten ihr Leben in Liebe und Freude leben, sind frei und unabhängig, glücklich mit dem, was sie haben und gehen stets mit gutem Rat, Wissen und Gewissen, Gerechtigkeit, Brüderlichkeit und einem Lächeln im Gesicht durch ihr Leben. Aber es gibt auch jene, die auf unermesslichen Reichtum, grenzenlose Macht und einen großen eigenen Nutzen aus sind... sie wollen ihr Ziel um jeden Preis erreichen, koste es was es wolle, sie achten keine Gesetze und andere in ihrer Nähe, ja sie wären sogar bereit, gegen Unschuldige Gewalt anzuwenden! Diese bösen Artgenossen müssen an ihrem Handeln gehindert und dafür bestraft werden, ganz klar - nur was tut man, wenn solch ein Jemand an der Spitze eines ganzen Volkes steht? Was ist, wenn er seine Untertanen durch falsche Versprechungen und Vorstellungen davon überzeugt, dass er selbst im Recht und alle anderen im Unrecht sind, sodass man sie dafür bestrafen müsste? - Wenn uns, also die Republik, Equestria oder dem Ziegenvolk, ein solcher Jemand mit seinen Anhängern schaden, unterdrücken oder gar töten will, dann müssen wir uns gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen, und verteidigen und ihm die Stirn bieten. Das ist Krieg." Und meinen Freunden? "Komm schon, datt ham wir gleich!" --- Shadow Island. Vor mir liegt seine dunkle Küste, graue Wolken darüber... langsam schiebe ich mich mit gemächlichen Zügen durch die Wellen, den Felsen Stück für Stück näher... hinter mir versinkt Roter Oktober unsichtbar in den Fluten... in einer Woche werden sie mich abholen kommen... na ja, bislang war ich zweimal auf der Insel der Black-Ponys, einmal mit meiner Stute und ihrer Schwester zu einer Gala des großen Pryne... zu Ehren des Beitritts der Republik. Ob es seinen Palast wohl heute noch gibt? Bald werde ich es wissen... --- Der Strand liegt verlassen vor meinen Hufen, hier und da ein alter Strandkorb, ein einsamer Eimer mit Schippchen und Sieb, daneben zwei Skelette... zerborstenes Holz und ein halb versunkenes Wrack lassen auf heftige Kämpfe schließen. Ohne Eile folge ich dem Weg bis hinauf in die sanften grünen Hügel, die das östliche Shadow Island überziehen... kein Bewohner ist zu sehen, ja nicht mal Anzeichen des Krieges, der hier so heftig tobt. Bis zur City of Darkness sind es noch knappe zwanzig Kilometer... wenn mir nichts dazwischen kommt, erreiche ich ihre mächtigen Mauern noch vor dem Abend. --- Die Straße führt mich vorbei an abgebrannten Höfen, zerstörten Städten, verwüsteten Feldern. Zweimal kreuzen Black-Ponys meinen Weg, das erste sind Flüchtlinge, die schneller wieder verschwunden sind, als ich sie grüßen kann, das zweite eine Patrouille einer Milizengruppe... auch sie konnte ich nicht fragen, so schnell ratterten ihre Waffen... na ja, unwichtig, denn nun stehe ich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe vor der Hauptstadt Shadow Islands. Meine Vermutung hat sich bestätigt - es sieht schlimmer aus als beim letzten Mal hier... --- Trümmer, Brände, Leichen, Gestank, lecke Leitungen, geborstene Scheiben... die Kämpfe haben ihre Spuren mehr als deutlich hinterlassen... gerade herrscht Feuerpause, man sieht Black-Ponys auf den Straßen... hektisch hetzen sie umher, erledigen das nötigste, nur um sich so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihren sicheren Kellern zu verschanzen... was muss das nur für ein grausames Leben sein, da unten in einem feuchten Loch neben Ratten, Schimmel, anderen... dicht an dicht, Epidemien, Tod... schlimm. Ein Hengst mit nur drei Beinen schiebt sich dicht an mir vorbei und stolpert unbeholfen - ich fange ihn ab und helfe ihm auf, er sieht mich nur panisch an und verschwindet so schnell er kann hinter einem abgestürzten Helikopter... ich hätte ihnen allen so gerne geholfen, aber ich kann nicht... ich komme mir so hilflos vor bei all diesem Leid und Elend hier... oh Hellje, bitte nimm einmal in deinem Leben deinen Joint aus dem Mund, mach deine Rübe frei und tu was! Nur leider hat Angel recht... "Wir sind Götter, aber Streitigkeiten innerhalb eines Volkes sind nicht unser Bier, weil keine der Seiten vollkommen unrecht hat." Und genau das ist ja das Problem... weswegen auch die Republik nichts tut. Aber ich tue was - ich bin hier, und ich werde ihn finden, ihn, der für das hier verantwortlich ist. Pryne. --- Pryne. Es hätte gestern sein können, unser letztes Abenteuer in der Menschenwelt, gemeinsam gegen die ISB und die Sirenen, Sonata als Retterin... und doch waren seitdem fast zwei Jahre vergangen. Zwei Jahre, mannoman! Hier tobt der Krieg seit nun fast einem Jahr, kurz davor versuchte der Imperator Crota, wie Pryne sich nannte, einen erneuten Angriff auf Equestria... doch dank der Combine kamen sie nicht weiter als Vanhoover. Etliche seiner Leute, allen voran Caydan, waren nicht bereit, dieses sinnlose Blutvergießen weiterzuführen und desertierten, flohen nach Ponyville und gründeten dort die Ponyville Mafia, die seitdem dem CPD ganz schön auf die Nerven geht... nur solange Sonea ihren Boss unter Kontrolle hat, mache ich mir da wenig Sorgen... um seinen ehemaligen Anführer schon eher. Der Palast ist vernichtet, nur noch wenige Mauern stehen... von der Zitadelle ist etwas mehr übrig geblieben, wenn auch hier etliche hausgroße Sprengkrater verraten, dass hier schon schwerste Waffen im Einsatz waren um den Riesen zu Fall zu bringen... bislang ohne sichtbaren Erfolg. Erst von Innen werden mir die wahren Schäden bewusst... hier kann sich niemand mehr verstecken... dazu beißender Gestank von Leichen, herausgebrochenen Zwischendecken, chemische Kampfstoffe in grellen Pfützen auf dem Boden und an den Wänden... nein, hier ist er schon lange nicht mehr. Aber wo dann? --- Luftangriff. Fast schon gelangweilt holte ich drei Gunships und einen Jäger vom Himmel, die mir etwas lästig geworden sind... nun bin ich auf dem Weg gen Norden, wo ich Pryne vermute... zwei Junghengste haben mir bestätigt, dass es dort große Höhlensysteme und tiefe schmale Schluchten geben soll... Doch bevor ich meinen Weg fortsetze, lege ich mich in einem alten Bauernhaus zur Ruhe... der Tag war lang und anstrengend... ich hoffe auf eine ruhige und stille Nacht. --- Missmutig sitze ich bei Sonnenaufgang an einer Kreuzung und bin leicht angepisst... warum mussten in meine Herberge nacheinander vier verfeindete Truppen einziehen und mich aus dem wohlverdienten Schlaf ballern?! Sowas nervt extrem! ... irgendwann hatte ich dann auch keine Lust mehr und bin ausgezogen, dementsprechend müde bin ich jetzt auch... ernsthaft, heute ist meine Mordlust gereizt! --- Eine halbe Stunde später kann ich mich endlich erheben und mich weiter auf den Weg machen... zu meiner Überraschung treffe ich im nächsten Dorf auf eine kleine Ansammlung Black-Ponys, die mir freundlich gesinnt sind und mir sogar einen Kaffee samt eines Stück Kuchens anbieten! Auf meine erstaunte Frage nach ihrer Gastfreundschaft lachen sie freundlich und erklären mir, dass sie dem Krieg neutral gegenüber stehen und dies von allen Beteiligten geduldet wird - nicht schlecht, das nenne ich einen ersten Erfolg dem Frieden entgegen! Satt und voller Energie verabschiede ich mich schweren Herzens von ihnen und marschiere den Darf Cliffs entgegen, wie die Nordspitze Shadow Islands aufgrund ihrer Felsformationen und wilden Klippen auch genannt wird... und ich weiß jetzt dank der netten Dörfler auch, wo ich Pryne ungefähr finden kann! Ihre Karte und Beschreibung lässt mir die Gegend vertraut und sicherer erscheinen, selbst der Eingang in eine der Schluchten, in den der Weg führt, hält mich trotz seiner Enge und Höhe nicht auf... glatte, steile, fast hundert Meter hohe Felswände umschließen mich, neben mir rauscht ein kleiner Bach... "HALT!!!" Sie haben sich Zeit gelassen, ich habe ihre Stimmen und Schritte schon längst erlauscht... da stehen sie nun um mich herum, mit alten und neuen Sturmgewehren und Blastern in den Hufen, halb hinter Felsen verborgen, die Köpfe unter Helmen des Imperium versteckt. "Bitte nicht schießen.", antworte ich ruhig, "ich komme in Frieden und möchte zu eurem Anführer!" Ein Hengst tritt vor und nimmt seinen Kopfschutz ab, eine rot-schwarz gestreifte Mähne fällt ihm über das Gesicht... ich könnte schwören, dass das Redeye ist, aber der ist ja in Ponyville und bewacht Caydan... "Was tut Ihr hier?" "Wie ich schon sagte, ich möchte Euren Anführer sprechen, verehrter Commander." "Da bin ich - wie kann ich Euch helfen?" "Nein, ich möchte zu Pryne - Verzeihung bitte, Imperator Crota." "Ihr möchtet zu Crota?! - Also das geht nicht, zumal Ihr ein Spion der Seperatisten..." "Ich bin Ziegenkönig Robert und gebe Euch und Euren Begleitern mein Wort, dass ich weder Euch noch Eurem Anführer Pryne, wie er auch heute heißen mag, in jeglicher Weise schaden werde!" "Ein Schwur zählt in diesem Krieg nicht mehr, tut mir leid." "Dann nehmt mich als euren Gefangenen und führt mich zu ihm, meine Waffen liegen in Euren Hufen - wenn Ihr mir Euer Wort gebt." "Ihr verlangt mein Wort?!" Der Commander ist sichtlich erstaunt, aber ich nicke bloß... soll er doch haben! "Ja, ich verlange Euer Wort als ehrenhafter Offizier und Soldat, sonst nichts." "Das... Ihr seid nicht von hier, ich vertraue Euch...", nickt er schließlich und winkt seinen Männern, "bitte, Eure Waffen - und Eure Flügel müssten wir fixieren, nur auf Nummer sicher zu gehen..." "Mach nichts.", brumme ich und lasse die Leibesvisition sowie das Lederband über mich ergehen, welches um meine Flügel gelegt und mit zwei Schnallen befestigt wird... heiliger Hellje, was eine Vorsicht hier! Aber gut, man kann ja nie wissen... --- Meine RPG trägt der Offizier, die anderen Waffen seine beiden direkt Unterstellten... HBRa3, Ameli und Luger wirken gehen ihre Ballermänner fast schon lächerlich altmodisch - ich bin also vollkommen richtig! Die Schlucht weitet sich und wir erreichen einen Talkessel - überall stehen Baracken und kleine Hütten herum, bewaffnete Krieger des Imperiums davor, dazu Geschütze, Hubschrauber und andere Kriegsmaschinen... der kleine mich führende Trupp treibt mich auf eine Höhle zu, in die wir eintreten und die Hengste bis auf den Commander wortlos am Eingang Halt machen. Neben mir tritt er vor eine schwere Panzertür und klopft viermal, zwei kurz zwei lang, an den dicken Stahl: "Commander Bly meldet sich zurück, Sir!" Langsam versinkt das schwere Blatt rechts im Gestein... vor uns stehen sechs Wachen Spalier, dahinter erstreckt eine große und modern ausgebaute Basis durch den unterirdischen Berg... wow, nicht schlecht! Ein weiteres Black-Pony in Offiziersuniform stellt sich vor uns und salutiert vor Bly: "Commander, willkommen zurück - mit guten Nachrichten, hoffe ich doch?" "Ja, es scheint mir so... ich habe einen Gefangenen gemacht, Ziegenkönig Robert, der den Imperator sprechen möchte... warum auch immer man das müsste..." Jetzt ist unser Gegenüber baff und glotzt mich ungläubig an: "Seid... seid Ihr wirklich...?!" "Na, also für Celestia bin ich zu männlich und für Terra zu weiß...", grinse ich belustigt, "ja klar bin ich Robert!" "Und... und Ihr wollte zu Crota? Warum?" "Er ist ein alter Freund, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe... und ich möchte mit ihm reden." "Das... das weiß ich zu schätzen, aber davon rate ich Euch bei allem Respekt ab! Der Imperator...", er zögerte einen Moment und senkte die Stimme, "ist schlecht gelaunt, dazu seine üblichen Sperenzchen... er könnte ich nur für ein falsches Wort den Kopf abschlagen!" "Damit habe ich keine Probleme - also, wo steckt er?" --- Trotz der Warnungen und ihres eigenen Missfallens führen mich die beiden Hengste bis vor eine weitere Panzertür und verschwinden überstürzt wieder... gespannt klopfe ich an. "WER DA?!?!", dröhnt es von Innen. "Ein Freund." "ICH KENNE KEINE FREUNDE!!!" "Doch, mich schon, denke ich." "WER BIST DU?!?!" "Ziegenkönig Robert, für dich Robert." Stille... nach einer Weile öffnet sich das Bollwerk einen Spalt und eine Stimme zischt ungehalten: "Komm rein!" Mich erwartet ein luxuriös eingerichtetes Zimmer voller Technik, Waffen über Waffen an den Wänden, einem edlen Boden... ein König im Krieg ist doch immer noch ein König, lächle ich und stoppe in der Mitte des Raumes... vor mir eine ganze Wand zugepflastert mit Bildschirmen und Kommandoapparaten, vor der ich eine schwarze Gestalt in Kapuzenmantel ausmache, die etwas aus einer dampfenden Tasse schlürft. Aus einer "Ich bin der Boss!"-Tasse. Aus der "Ich bin der Boss!"-Tasse, die ich ihm einst spaßeshalber geschenkt hatte. Aus dem Spaß ist heute Ernst und Wahnsinn geworden. Aus Lord Pryne ist Imperator Crota geworden. --- "Pryne?" Keine Regung. "Lord Pryne?" Nichts. "Pryne, alte Hütte?" Endlich: "Ich kenne keinen Pryne." "Doch, den kennst du - er ist hier im Raum." "Dann ist er unsichtbar." "Und wenn du er bist?" "Ich bin Crota, ich kenne keinen Pryne." "Du kennst auch keine Celestia, keine Twilight?", frage ich ihn. "Nein." "Aber du kennst einen Robert, denn sonst hättest du mich nicht reingelassen, stimmt's?" Er dreht sich zu mir herum, seine Kaputze hängt tief über die Maske, durch deren Sehschlitze feuerrote Augen blitzen: "Ja, und?!" "Wenn du mich kennst, kennst du auch Pryne." "ICH KENNE KEINEN PRYNE!!!" "Doch, das tust du." "ICH LASS DICH ERSCHIEßEN, EGAL WER DU BIST!!!" "Nur zu, verfahre mit mir so wie mit Pryne... vernichte und vergesse ihn... aber niemand sonst hat ihn vergessen." "Alle haben ihn vergessen, er ist tot!" "So tot wie du es bist, wenn dieser Krieg sich noch Jahre weiter zieht? Oder so tot wie Caydan, der sich um Frieden für Shadow Island bemüht? - Pryne, wach auf! Du magst jetzt Imperator sein und Crota heißen, aber das bist nicht du! Du bist mein Freund, und du bist ein guter Kerl!" "Das bin ich nicht, ich war es vielleicht mal... aber ich werde es nie wieder sein können..." Seine Stimme ist voller Ernüchterung, traurig lässt er den Kopf hängen... ja, das ist Pryne, wie er lebt und mitfühlt... "Pryne, das kannst du, und das schaffst du auch! Du musst nur diesen Krieg beenden, und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Republik und du das hinbekommen, wenn..." "Ich kann diesen Krieg nicht beenden, das schaffe ich nicht." "Doch, du musst nur an dich glauben und die Black-Ponys überzeugen, dass dieses Blutvergießen nichts bringt! Sprich dich doch mit diesen Seperatisten aus, verhandle mit ihnen und findet eine gemeinsame Lösung, die alle zufrieden stimmt!" "Das kann ich nicht." "Und warum nicht?!" "Wenn ich um Verhandlungen bitte, bin ich der schwache Feigling... niemand würde mehr etwas auf mein Wort geben, nicht einmal der dümmste Narr!" "Ich verstehe... aber Gewalt bis zum bitteren Ende ist auch keine Lösung, oder?" "Ich schätze doch." "Ich nicht!" "Ich bin nicht du." "Hm, leider... na ja, ich kann dir nur meinen Ratschlag geben - beende diesen Wahnsinn so schnell wie möglich und wir sorgen dafür, dass die Black-Ponys wieder in die Republik kommen, Wirtschafthilfen und Wiederaufbaumaßnahmen bekommen und..." "Danke, das ist nett, aber ich lehne ab. Dieser Krieg muss entschieden werden, sonst ist kein Ende in Sicht." Ich schweige... "Schade, wirklich schade..." "Ja, finde ich auch." "Hm." "Jo." "Trinkst du ein Bier mit mir?" "Wenn's sein muss..." "Muss!" "Meinetwegen." --- Da sitzen wir nun gemeinsam vor seinem Felsenbunker, beobachten seine Mannen, haben zwei Flaschen dünnes Bier neben uns stehen und schweigen uns an. "Du Pryne?" "Hm?" "Macht dir dieser Krieg Spaß?" "Nein, ich hasse ihn." "Aber du beendest ihn nicht?" "Hach verdammt, ich will ihn nicht, okey?!" "Wenn man etwas nicht will tut man was dagegen..." "Du nervst." "Ich nerve, weil ich eine Antwort will, warum du..." Er seufzt tief und sieht mir tief in die Augen... ich sehe sein Gesicht, das Gesicht eines von Sorge zerfurchten Anführers... er tut mir so leid... "Ich habe nicht die Kraft dazu." "Hm, verstehe... brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?" "Nein, das ist leider meine Sache, ich habe diesen Krieg herauf provoziert, ich muss ihn auch beenden." "Das waren starke Worte." "Danke." --- --- Vor mir öffnet sich das Tor meines Palastes und meine Tochter Sonea kommt erwartungsvoll angeflitzt, fällt mir um den Hals und drückt mich fest. "Dad, schön dass du gesund zurück bist! Und, wie war's auf Shadow Island?" "Gut s'weit... ich habe Pryne getroffen." "Und?" "Nichts, was ihm helfen würde... er wollte nicht." "Schade, Caydan wird enttäuscht sein..." "Allerdings, ich hätte ihm so gerne geholfen... na ja, wir haben etwas daraus gelernt und können nur eins machen..." "Und was?" "Es besser als er." --- ENDE